Snowflake
by ThunderDratine
Summary: With the mind of an Octoling but with the body of an Inkling, Snowflake must choose her destiny: Serve the evil or save the world from DJ Octavio's newest scheme.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day at the Octoling Base. Everyday is the same schedule. Training, training and more training. Many of my colleagues aspire to become of the elite and wear those strange seaweed on their hair. They are well-respected and carry the best weapons.

But our objective remains the same: Snatch all the zapfish ever existed, so our lovely leader, DJ Octavio can destroy Inkopolis and rule the world.

Though, everybody hates me for some unknown reason. But should I give a fishstick for that? Of course not. Everyone hates me except for one particular Octoling. Her name is Star Lightning. She is a weirdo, I won't lie.

Star Lightning's most prominent feature is her hair. Bright yellow, not the usual dark magenta color.

Believe me, having her as a roommate is one big pain in the rear. Wanna know? Here you go.

"GOOD MORNING, SNOWY FLAKEY! HOW'S MY BEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WOOOOOOOORLD!" She kicks my bedroom door wide open and starts jumping all over the place, even in my bed. I was having a nice long nap when that...that...whatever name I would like to say, jolted me awake.

"For the octopus sake, Star! I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I exclaimed with a very annoyed voice.

"Aw come oooon! I know you love me, snowy flakey. Why don't you open your heart and let the power of the love overwhelm your senses?" She giggled after saying that. Obviously, I did not buy that.

"Oh really? Then why don't you open your heart and let the power of the SHUT THE CRAB UP OVERWHELM YOUR SENSES?"

She simply laughed as hard as she could.

"Awww! Aren't you the sweetest i... er, I mean, Octoling ever existed? Look at you! Admit that you love me! Remember the first day I met you! Remember the day we k..." I knew immediately what she was about to say and shut her mouth with my hands.

"Nobody gives a squid for that stupid story of yours, got that?" She shuts her eyes as a way for smiling and nods. I let go her mouth afterwards.

"Thank you"

"You are welome, my love!"

"STOP WITH THOSE NAMES FOR THE LOVE OF OCTOPUS!" She really triggered me now.

"Why should I? You are my special friend, hello?"

"That special friend is not me, jeez!"

"Awww. Someone is upset with me. How cute!"

See what I mean? She is the worst octoling ever existed. It's too bad we are inmortals.

Without hesitation, I stood up and wore my daily uniform. Star was still on her tank top and shorts for some reason. Is she going to skip training today or something like that?

"Why don't you get dressed, weirdo?" I asked Star still with an annoyed voice. "The daily training is about to begin and today we are infiltrating Inkopolis to steal the zapfish near sector 17"

"Training? Pfff. Booooring. I don't need training to be of the elite. I just want to train my snowy flakey to open her heart and love this despicable octoling"

I refused to give a response and walked to the training area. All the octolings were already practicing. My favorite weapon is the Charger. When it comes in terms of providing covering fire and go into solo missions, this is where I sign up for the task. Of all the missions we had, I never missed a shot. My accuracy is flawless.

The fun part is that I have been here for almost three weeks and many of the Octolings in the base seems to hate me more. Once again, I don't give and ink about that. I'm happy and that's it.

"YOU! THE WEIRDO! COME HERE NOW!"

Oh my goodness, if it isn't my archnemesis Octyuri. She is the most popular octoling here at the base. Plus, she is from the elite to make matters worse. I walked straight up to her and heard her tantrum.

"YOU PIECE OF CRAB, HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET AHEAD OF US WHEN I GIVE THE ORDERS! HAVE YOU GOT NO RESPECT FOR YOUR LEADER, OCTYURI? HUH? ANSWER ME!"

I was completely calm. She cannot intimidate me at all.

"Who says I should respect you when all the time you always pull Star's hair. I hate her, but she is my roomate."

"YOU DARE TO DISS ME?"

"In your face, bitch"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE BITCH IS!" She was about to slap me with all her might when a mysterious magenta beam weakens her rapidly. I realized who shot that beam.

"ENOUGH, OCTYURI!"

Yup. It is our lovely boss DJ Octavio. I immediately bowed to him, so the rest did.

"THOSE WHO DARE TO GO OVER MY CROWN, SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERLY WITH ETERNAL DEATH! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes, DJ Octavio!" All replied.

"That's more like it. And now, Snowflake, I would like to have a word with you. Meet me at my lair in ten minutes. No delay!"

"Yes, DJ Octavio!" I replied this time and he flies off. Then I turned to see Octyuri and chuckled. "See? Who's the leader here? Him, not you. Bitch."

Octyuri just kept staring at me and after a angry snarl, she whispers. "We will meet again, Snowflake..."


	2. Gift

After walking through several corridors, still being watched by my "colleagues", I reached the door where DJ Octavio is. Two elite Octoling guard the entrance and one of them says.

"Our leader awaits you. Get inside"

I nodded as the other guard opened the door and I walked right in.

Our boss's lair is gigantic. Double the size of a regular stadium. Though, it doesn't have any seats. Posted on the left wall is a complete map of Inkopolis, the main city of those stupid Inklings. I hate them so much. On the same side, are cut down newspaper pages, some of them informing about the stolen zapfish, who are the heroes, etc. One of the pages caught my full attention.

 ** _Agent 8 saves the day from a WOMD. Inkopolis welcomes her as a brand new resident_**

"What the fish?"

"Ah. I see you got interested in the news, isn't it Snowflake?" I quickly reacted to his voice and kneeled before him.

"Yes, DJ Octavio. I am so sorry for checking without your permission"

"There's no need for you to be sorry. We have to talk. Stand up now" To which I obeyed and looked at him. "Now, we have important matters to discuss"

"I'm listening"

"You are unique from the rest of my army, Snowflake. Unique for what you may ask"

"Is this because I have the body of an Inkling?"

"That will be another story to be told in a future moment. You see, many years ago the Agents somehow breached our defenses and killed most of my army only to rescue the Zapfish. Those inky bastards keep foiling my plans! But not this time! This is why I asked you to come to my lair"

"I will do whatever it takes for you too succeed, DJ Octavio! Count on me!"

He let out a short evil chuckle and continued his speech.

"Excellent! Today is a very important mission. You will be infiltrating sector 17 and steal the Zapfish. Though, this won't be easy like the previous times before you were born. The Agents might have a trick in their sleeves"

"Yes, DJ Octavio" Then he said the something I never expected to hear.

"You will not go alone. Star Lightning will assist you in this mission. I don't care if you hate her or not. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir..."

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, sir!"

"That's better. Now go back to your room and inform Star that both of you will be going to Inkopolis in 15 minutes. Dismiss!"

"Understood, DJ Octavio!"

I left my boss's lair and returned to my room, where Star was expecting my pressence. I opened the door and she was just standing there with a big smile.

"Weeeeeell. My snowy flakey returned! How was your meeting with our boss?"

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"It was greaaaat. So darn great that you are coming with me on the mission of tonight"

"See? I was totally right! You cannot go without me. You are the sniper and I am the trap specialist. Now tell me, when was the last time this despicable octoling didn't go with you?"

I simply stepped in my room and prepared my stuff.

"You were always there, Star. And stop insulting yourself, it's bothering me"

"Awww. I love when you get angry at me. It makes you cuter"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" I turned to face her and held her neck with my hands, threatening to strangle her. "I AM SICK OF YOU COMPLIMENTS! UNDERSTAND THAT I ONLY CONSIDER YOU AS A PARTNER, FOR OCTOPUS SAKE!"

"Tch tch tch tch. Snowflake..." She sighs as she gently removes my hands from her neck. "Listen. I don't care how many times you yell, get angry, harm and spit at me, I will still love you. And want to know why?"

I refused to reply and let out a deep and annoyed sigh.

"Because you are my gift. A gift! Having you by my side makes the perfect medicine for my mental stability. I am already crazy!" She tumbles to the ground, laughing maniacally.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever Star. Just get up and get yourself dressed. It won't take a couple of minutes for some Octoling call for us"

"Snowflake! Star Lightning! Yes! The loverbirds! It's mission time! Shake a leg, now!"

"We have to go, Star. Sector 17 is our place!"

"Wheeeeeee! Time to blow up some butts! Let's do thiiiiis!" She morphs into an octopus and dashes to the Mission Room, so did I.

DJ Octavio and some more Octolings awaited for us. Star and I morphed back to our normal selves and listened to the briefing.

"Listen up! You know your objective, you know the place you will be infiltrating and you know what else to expect. It's nighttime as well, so don't do anything stupid. Specially you, Star Lightning!"

"Aye aye, sir!" She gives a innocent smile to our boss... Oh boy...

"Hmph. Anyway. Bring us the zapfish and good luck"

"SIR, YES SIR!" we shout at the same time and stepped into the teleporter where it will take us to Inkopolis. Inkopolis, watch out. Here comes Snowflake, you inky bastards.


End file.
